Skeletons
Skeletons are not as common as Zombies, but not as rare as Dragons, they are pretty average, spawn-wise. They normally spawn in caves rather than on the ground, although some do spawn on the surface. Behavior Skeletons can rarely be found on the surface, but have a lot more dense population in the underground caverns of the world. They sleep in the dark, awaiting their prey. They can only spawn in the dark, and will not spawn anywhere where there are torches placed, They are easy to detect as you will hear a loud, rattling noise from their bones clanking together. They mostly use hastily crafted medieval weapons. Types * Normal Skeleton: These skeletons are the kind that just use their hands to swing at you and cause damage. There are several different colors that change based on where you find them and luck (e.g. Sometimes you will see brown or grey in the same area). The colors as of now are White, Brown, Grey, Green, and Red. They like to sneak up on the player, especially when mining. * Archer Skeleton: These skeletons are the ones you will normally find on the surface, most commonly during the transition of day to night/night to day. They have a bow that fires one arrow at a time in an arced trajectory. The arrows do 3 Hearts of damage. They are pretty easy to kill since it takes them 3 seconds to reload in-between shots and don't normally spawn underground. They have the same five colors as the regular skeletons, and their health will vary by distance. They also have been placed to prevent players from camping upon a block tower to evade close-quarters Infected. * Burned Skeleton: These Skeletons appear to be either burned or covered in blood because of their red color. It is most likely for the fact that it spawns out of the lava in the Underworld. It sometimes wields a small sword and will furiously ambush players when a lot of Zombies are hoarding them. * Sword Skeleton: These skeletons are very common when you are traveling at distances of around 900. They are white in color and wield medium-sized swords. They do 3 Hearts of damage, probably because of their swords. Their attacks are slow, as they take 3 seconds to swing their sword once. It spawns in large caverns. * Tundra Skeleton: These skeletons are uncommon, as they spawn around 1700-3300, mostly in Mountain Biomes and Tundra Biomes. They attack with their hands and are very fast. The Assault Rifle works the best on them. * Axe Skeleton: Will wield or dual-wield Axes, hence their name. They do high damage when in groups, and can hoard players when mining Diamonds and Gold. When in groups of 2, they will swarm the player, and, when unaided, they will die in about 6 seconds. They are common in Miner's Paradise, a land of pure minerals. Trivia * Unlike zombies, they don't spawn on virtually every block. They only spawn on top of the natural made blocks like dirt, grass, snow, ice, rock, bloodstone and even sand. They also prefer to spawn in dark areas. * Skeleton archers shoot their arrows in an arc-like fashion, which takes some time to hit players at longer distances. At even longer distances, it will completely miss the target. This gives the player time to dodge their arrows one after another while countering with their own ranged weapon. Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:enemies Category:Biomes